


List of Perfection ; Hyungwonho

by AgustYoonSwag



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Boyfriends, Drama & Romance, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Perfect, Romantic Fluff, Top Chae Hyungwon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgustYoonSwag/pseuds/AgustYoonSwag
Summary: Lee Hoseok wasn't gay, at least, he never thought he would be. However, when the person described in his List of Perfection appears at his door he is shocked to find every feature he finds pleasing present in the form of Chae Hyungwon, a male.





	1. Chae Hyungwon

**Author's Note:**

> This story is posted under two other accounts of mine under the username AgustYoonSwag. One account can be found on Wattpad.com, whereas the other account can be found on AsianFanfics.com
> 
> This story may contain swearing or otherwise graphic language, including potential homophobic speech, insults, derogatory terms, etc. 
> 
> I am by no means a doctor. Health problems, mental conditions, or any other health-related topics may not be 100% accurately portrayed in this story.
> 
> This story deals with self-realization, self-discovery, and self-love. Please love yourself before loving others, you will always be more important.
> 
> By no means am I trying to assume or force sexuality upon anyone reading this, or anyone mentioned in this story. This story is a work of fiction and isn't meant to hurt nor offend anyone.

Lee Hoseok had a list, a list of what he deemed perfection. That list contained everything that his ideal partner would consist of. In theory, it all seemed perfect, it all seemed too good to be true. In no reality would he ever find a partner to match his exact description, in no reality, was that possible. Hoseok, while displeased with his high standards, was content that no such person existed. In fact, he felt as if he might just implode if the exact person did exist. However, that person did not exist, and Hoseok was free to live yet another day without worry.

He had awoken at precisely 6:30 in the morning on an ordinary Tuesday, getting out of bed upon his eyes opening at the first sound of his alarm. His feet brushed against his shag carpet, his toes being tickled by the soft sensation it brought. He made his way to his bathroom, readying himself for the day of school that was ahead. From downstairs wafted the sent of breakfast, from down the hall came the sounds of his mother getting ready for work, and from Hoseok’s bathroom came gentle singing as he rinsed shampoo from his hair.

Upon finishing his shower Hoseok dried himself and readied himself in his uniform, adjusting his tie in the full-length mirror to make sure it was the perfect length to suit the size of his abdomen and perfecting the knot to be positioned in the direct center. The clacking of his mother’s heels against the hardwood floor of the hallway beckoned him from his room, a sign that breakfast was now ready and that it was time for him to have a quick meal with his family before gathering his things and heading on his way to school.

Hoseok pulled his chair away from the dining room table, his father emerging from the kitchen with two plates of food, apron still present around his waist. Hoseok let out a gentle snort at the sight of his father, glasses high on the bridge of his nose and pink, frilly apron tightly secured around his waist. His father placed a plate in front of him at his spot at the table, the other plate being placed in front of his mother, whom of which was already at the table by the time Hoseok got down the stairs. His father made his way back to the kitchen, emerging in the doorway not long after with his own plate of food in one hand.

“Good morning son, you look rather nice today.” His father complimented, sitting down at his own spot at the table with his food.

Hoseok’s mother giggled, her red, glossed lips forming a grin as she spoke, “Well, of course, he does honey! After all, Hyungwon is coming over this morning!”

Hoseok’s chopsticks fumbled in his hand as he went to pick them up, eyes widening as his eyebrows knitted, “I- I’m sorry, who?”

Another laugh escaped his mother, her hand going to cover her mouth in attempts to hide the food she was chewing before she laughed, “You must still be half asleep honey! How could you forget Hyungwon was taking you to school today?”

At this point Hoseok’s chopsticks were clattering against the table, his voice louder than intended as he spoke, “I’m sorry, who?”

“The neighbor boy honey! Chae Hyungwon! He lives diagonally across the street from us!” His mother exclaimed, a look of worry spreading across her face, “Are you feeling alright, sweetie?”

Hoseok flinched away from his mother’s hand that was stretching towards his forehead, a look of disbelief present on his face, “What?”

A knock coming from the front door was enough for his mother to pull her hand back and for his father to stand from his spot, “Hoseok, that must be Hyungwon. Go get the door for him will you?”

“I- Uh- Sure… Dad…” Hoseok managed to stammer, shoving a scoopful of rice into his mouth before standing to his feet, not bothering to wipe his face afterward.

Hoseok swallowed partially as his hand twisted the knob of the front door, revealing a tall, lanky male as soon as the door was open. Hoseok was flabbergasted, blown away, and seconds away from fainting as his eyes landed on the male in front of him. While Hoseok didn’t know the male that was staring at him with a gorgeous smile on his face, he got a sense of familiarity from him. The male waved, showing off his long, slender fingers that so far matched the rest of him.

“Good morning Hoseok!” He greeted, leaning forward to wrap his arms around the stunned Hoseok.

Hoseok could do nothing but stare blankly in front of him as the male pulled away and stepped into the house, motioning for Hoseok to come with as he sat at the table. Hoseok shook his head, regaining his thoughts and loosening his grip on the doorknob before slowly pushing the door closed. Pivoting on his foot, his eyes landed on the tall male who was now sitting next to his spot at the table. Hoseok gulped before awkwardly making his way back to the table, tapping the unknown male on the shoulder and gaining his attention.

“Can I speak to you? In private.” Hoseok asked, his voice firm much like his gaze.

“Yeah, of course, what’s up?” Hyungwon replied, eyebrows knitting in concern as he stood to his feet, now towering a few inches over Hoseok.

Hoseok let out a deep sigh before grabbing Hyungwon by his thin wrist and dragging him upstairs to his bedroom. Hoseok shoved the male onto his bed, turning his back to him and immediately digging through his closet, throwing several unwanted objects either behind him or to the side. Hoseok’s hands reached for a box in the back of his closet, practically yanking it out once he got ahold of it, the backward momentum of doing so causing him to fall flat on his back.

“Are you okay?” Hyungwon asked, voicing his concern as he stared at the dazed Hoseok that was sprawled across the floor, desperately clutching a shoebox to his chest.

Hoseok sat up moments later, standing to his feet after opening the box and pulling out a folded sheet of paper. Hoseok made his way over to Hyungwon, unfolding the paper as he did so. His eyes darted across the paper, reading every word scrawled across the lined sheet before looking to Hyungwon, then back to the sheet of paper. A look of disbelief spread across Hoseok’s face as he lowered the paper to his side, his ears also tinting a shade of red. Hoseok swallowed a lump forming in his throat as Hyungwon stared at him expectantly, not sure what to say.

“What is it Hoseok?” Hyungwon asked, eyebrows knitting further into a tight crease, a small frown of concern placed upon his plump lips.

Hoseok continued to stare at Hyungwon, unable to say anything due to the terror that filled him upon seeing the exact traits listed on the paper present on Hyungwon. Hoseok swallowed once more, opening his mouth to speak, only to close it after finding his throat dry. There was no way it was possible, Hoseok’s ideal person shouldn’t exist, and if they did there was no way it should have been a male such as Hyungwon, but a beautiful girl instead. Hoseok drew in a deep breath in attempts to prevent himself from saying anything reckless, however, it provided no use as soon as he opened his mouth once more to speak.

“Go out with me.” Hoseok blurted, his face instantly turning scarlet as soon as the words left his mouth.

To say Hyungwon looked surprised would be an understatement, he, in fact, looked terrified at the sudden proposal. Hoseok took a step back, being careful not to stumble and embarrass himself further, breaking eye contact with Hyungwon as he did so.

Hoseok covered his face with his hands, “Please forget I said that.” he muttered in embarrassment.

“Why?” Hyungwon asked, standing from the spot he was forced onto on the bed and taking a step towards Hoseok.

Hoseok was at a loss for words, only managing to echo Hyungwon’s words back to him as he stammered, “W-why?”

Hyungwon smirked slightly in a playful manner, “Why do you want me to go out with you?”

“I- Uh… I-” Hoseok began to feel faint from the embarrassment, a hoard of butterflies and anxiety filling his gut.

A light laugh escaped from Hyungwon, “I’m only teasing you, Hoseok.”

“I- I only asked because I… Well, I told my parents that I was dating someone and now they want to meet the person and well… I kind of lied.” Hoseok said quickly, fumbling over his words as he said the first thing he could think of to excuse his mistake.

“Sure.” Hyungwon said, a soft smile tugging at his lips, “I’ll go out with you until you tell your parents the truth. Or can think of something else to tell them.”

“Wh- What?” Hoseok stammered, shocked that Hyungwon had actually agreed to his lie.

“I said I’ll go out with you.” Hyungwon grinned, eyes crinkling in the corners as he smiled.

Hyungwon took Hoseok’s hand in his, entangling his slender fingers with Hoseok’s as his smile faltered slightly, “Well, babe, shall we? Your parents have breakfast ready.”

“Babe?” Hoseok grinned, a small laugh slipping from him, “I didn’t realize we were going full-on gay.”

“What’s wrong with being gay?” Hyungwon asked, a new bitterness in his previously playful voice, “And besides, we need to be believable don’t we?”

“There’s nothing wrong with it, sorry if I made it seem like I thought something like that. I was only joking, and I guess you’re right. We will have to be believable.” Hoseok said, avoiding eye contact with Hyungwon.

Hyungwon sighed, “Let’s just go. Not only is food getting cold, but we’ll be late to school if we waste any more time.”

“Yeah…” Hoseok agreed, nodding his head.

Hyungwon gave Hoseok’s hand a reassuring squeeze, “Don’t worry, I’ll be the perfect boyfriend. I promise.”

Hoseok chuckled as the two began to exit his room, hand in hand, “I never had any doubts.”

The two made their way down the stairs, stopping before the entrance to the kitchen, Hoseok drawing in a deep breath. Hyungwon smiled slightly, squeezing his hand once more for reassurance and placing a kiss on his forehead.

“Don’t worry, everything will be fine,” Hyungwon whispered sweetly, gently cupping Hoseok’s cheek with his free hand.

Hoseok simply nodded his head, his cheeks growing red at Hyungwon’s sudden proximity. The two made their way through the doorway to the dining room, fingers still intertwined with one another’s. Hyungwon brushed his thumb against the back of Hoseok’s hand as both of his parents turned towards them.

Hoseok’s father raised an eyebrow at the two, “Hoseok? Is there something you’d like to tell us?”

Hyungwon straightened himself, squeezing Hoseok’s hand once more, “Allow me to explain Mr. Lee, I’m Chae Hyungwon, Hoseok’s boyfriend. I asked to come over so I could take him to school today because I wanted to spend some extra time with him, I apologize for taking away from your family mealtime.”

“Hoseok…” Hoseok’s mother began a look of astonishment on her face, “Is this… true?”

Hoseok swallowed slightly, turning to look at Hyungwon before looking back at his mom, “Yes. That’s why I was so surprised this morning. I had no idea he would be coming over today.”

Hyungwon leaned in towards Hoseok, placing a soft kiss on his cheek, lips grazing against his cheek as he smiled afterward. Hoseok’s cheeks once again reddened, he wasn’t used to affection, especially from another man, however, he smiled dearly and tried to make it seem like it was something that happened frequently. Which it was in the five minutes the two had been ‘dating’.

“I hope you two can support us,” Hyungwon began, pulling away from Hoseok and straightening himself once more, “It would be great for Hoseok to have your support, and wonderful for me to have your blessing.”

Hoseok’s mother smiled, a giddy laugh escaping her, “Of course! Hoseok, I’m happy as long as you are happy! Hyungwon, you seem like such a sweet boy, I’m sure you’ll treat our Hoseokie well!”

“M-mom!” Hoseok stammered due to being embarrassed once more, now by his childhood nickname given to him by his mother.

“I’d have to agree with your mother, son, I too will support your relationship. You seem like a respectful, good kid Hyungwon. I am glad someone like you is dating my son.” Hoseok’s father said, adjusting the glasses on the bridge of his nose and pushing them up into a higher position, “Now, why don’t you two sit down and have breakfast, it is the most important meal of the day after all.”

“Of course,” Hyungwon said, pulling out a chair for Hoseok to sit in and gesturing for him to do so, “However, we won’t be able to stay long and discuss things, we have to leave for school soon.”

“Well, that’s a given Hyungwon.” Hoseok’s mother agreed, a smile on her face.

Hyungwon lifted his chopsticks, picking up a piece of meat from his dish and putting it on Hoseok’s, earning a slight blush from the others. Hoseok’s mother cooed at the sight, practically squealing with happiness. Hoseok gave Hyungwon a questionable look, quirking an eyebrow in his direction.

“Eat.” Hyungwon simply stated, gently elbowing Hoseok’s arm towards his chopsticks before scooping some rice and shoving it into his mouth.

Hoseok hesitantly lifted his chopsticks from the table, picking up the piece of meat that Hyungwon had given him and putting it in his mouth, chewing slowly. From the corner of his eye, he saw the corner of Hyungwon’s lip twitch.

“What’s so funny?” Hoseok asked defensively, side-eyeing Hyungwon as he continued to chew his food.

A short, brief laugh escaped Hyungwon, “I’m sorry you’re just so cute.” Hyungwon said, resting his chopsticks against his dish and giving Hoseok a small, close-lipped smile.

Hoseok gagged mid swallow, nearly spitting out his food, looking to Hyungwon with wide eyes, “So, how long have you two been dating?”

“For about five minu-” Hoseok began, quickly getting cut off by Hyungwon, whose face was now slightly pink.

“Five months, today.” Hyungwon said calmly, despite the fact that his ears were now turning pink and he frantically grabbed at Hoseok’s hand under the table, “That’s why I wanted to come over today and surprise him.”

Hoseok shot Hyungwon an apologetic glance, giving his hand a light squeeze under the table, and mouthing a quick apology to him. Surprisingly, Hoseok’s mother didn’t ask any questions after that and finished eating contently along with his father. Hyungwon was on his last few bites of food when Hoseok suddenly stood to his feet, heading to leave the dining room and go upstairs.

“I need to go get my stuff. I’ll be right back.” Hoseok said, leaning back past the door frame, directing his words towards Hyungwon.

“I’ll come with,” Hyungwon said, going to place his chopsticks down, only to be stopped by Hoseok, who shot him a look.

“You stay and finish your food.” Hoseok said, running a hand through his hair, “I’ll be back in like, two minutes. I’m just going to my room to get my bag and books.”

Hoseok quickly made his way up the stairs, eyes immediately landing on the list that he had thrown on his bed. He quickly picked it up, looking it over once more, and delicately folding into a small square and shoving it into one of the drawers of his nightstand. Hoseok grabbed his backpack from his desk, grabbing his school books and stuffing them inside.

“Babe, you almost ready?” Hyungwon called from downstairs, catching Hoseok off guard.

“This is ridiculous,” Hoseok muttered, looking to his open door, just in case Hyungwon was to suddenly appear there. “He might be good looking but…”

“Who might be good looking?” Hyungwon asked, rounding the corner and appearing in the doorway, just as Hoseok had feared.

Hoseok practically jumped at the sight of the taller male, trying his hardest not to blush as he responded, “Ah… That’s, that’s not what I said.”

“Oh?” Hyungwon said, leaning against the doorframe and quirking an eyebrow at Hoseok, “Then what did you say?”

“Ah…” Hoseok began, shoulders slumping in mild defeat, there was no way Hyungwon would believe the excuse about to leave his mouth, “My stomach hurts. I said, my stomach hurts even though my dad is good at cooking.”

Hyungwon’s eyes softened as he straightened himself, taking a few long strides towards Hoseok as a small pout settled on his lips. He stared at Hoseok for a short moment before his arms wrapped around Hoseok’s waist, his head finding its way to Hoseok’s shoulder.

“My poor baby…” Hyungwon whispered softly, nuzzling his head into Hoseok’s shoulder, “want me to go see if you can stay home for today?”

“D-don’t you think you’re over-playing the role of ‘boyfriend’ a little?” Hoseok muttered, turning his head the opposite direction of Hyungwon.

Hyungwon let out a small sigh, lifting his head slightly and pressing a small kiss against the cloth of Hoseok’s shirt on his shoulder, “Not at all, we agreed earlier that we had to be believable.”

“But both of my parents are downstairs. We don’t need to act like we’re together.”Hoseok stated lowly.

“Well, why don’t we?” Hyungwon suggested, pulling Hoseok closer to him.

Hoseok shifted slightly, sighing as he did so, “We need to start heading to school, I really don’t want to have to run…”

Hyungwon drew in a breath, lifting his head from Hoseok’s shoulder and letting him free from the embrace, “Okay… Yeah- Yeah, you’re right.” Hyungwon muttered, running a hand through his hair before taking Hoseok’s hand in his own.

Hoseok slung his backpack over his shoulder, suddenly noticing the absence of Hyungwon’s backpack, “Where’s your stuff?”

“I left it outside, it’s by the front door,” Hyungwon replied, leading Hoseok out of the room and down the stairs.

Hoseok and Hyungwon made their way to the front door hand in hand, despite Hoseok not wanting to hold Hyungwon’s hand, no matter how soft it was or how well it fit in his. Hoseok’s mother came out of the kitchen, a small bag in her hands.

“Here, I packed you guys some sweets, I thought it might be nice if you had them in case you went to the park after school or something.” Hoseok’s mother said, handing Hoseok the neat little pouch of sweets, “Hyungwon, will you be back for breakfast tomorrow morning as well?”

A small smile graced Hyungwon’s lips, his hold on Hoseok’s hand tightening subconsciously, “I wouldn’t want to intrude on your family mealtime Mrs. Lee.”

“Oh, nonsense! It would be a pleasure to have you join us, plus, I’m sure Hoseok would enjoy it!” She smiled, enthusiasm beaming from her features.

“I- Uh…” Hyungwon began, turning to look at Hoseok for signs of either approval or disapproval.

Hoseok smiled slightly, leaning his head onto his ‘boyfriend’s’ shoulder, “I’d love that, wouldn’t you Hyungwonnie?”

Hyungwon, surprised by the affection Hoseok was showing, could only help but nod, agreeing to come over for breakfast the next morning. Hoseok’s mother clasped her hands together happily before sending the two on their way. Hyungwon picked up his backpack on his way out the door, slinging it over his shoulder much like Hoseok did with his. As soon as the two reached the end of Hoseok’s driveway Hyungwon stopped, turning to look at Hoseok.

“Why’d you agree to it?” Hyungwon asked, his voice faint as he spoke.

A small frown formed on Hoseok’s red lips as he turned to look at Hyungwon, “It would be weird if I didn’t. Besides, like you said, we need to be believable, and need to get to know each other.”.

Hyungwon nodded his head, his eyes traveling to Hoseok’s other hand and landing on the bag of sweets Hoseok’s mother had given them, “Wanna go to the park after school? Get to know each other a bit?”

“Yeah.” Hoseok nodded, swinging his arm slightly and pulling Hyungwon’s with his.

Hyungwon glanced at the watch on his wrist, nearly jumping out of his skin upon seeing the time, “Hoseok, I hate to tell you this, but we have to run. We have ten minutes to get to school, and we live at least fifteen minutes away when walking.”  
Hoseok groaned loudly before Hyungwon pulled on his arm, the two of them running slowly at first, Hyungwon unsurprisingly taking the lead and pulling Hoseok along with him. Their speed gradually increased, whines of complaint coming from Hoseok all the while.

“Hyungwon! Slow your ostrich legs down!” Hoseok whined, a heavy pant seeping from his throat.

“How about you speed up your little corgi legs? We are going to be late!” Hyungwon hissed, “And I don’t have ostrich legs! My legs aren’t that long!”

A laugh escaped Hoseok, “I’m sorry, what did you call my legs? And you totally do have ostrich legs! You’re like sixty percent legs!”

“It’s not my fault I’m tall okay?” Hyungwon exclaimed in exasperation.

“Can we please stop running?” Hoseok whined, voice cracking as if he was about to cry.

“I-” Hyungwon began, stopping and turning towards Hoseok, “God! Hoseok! I thought you were crying!”

“I am on the inside…” Hoseok muttered sadly, “I hate running…”

“Aww, my poor baby boy…” Hyungwon pouted, pulling Hoseok into a hug. “You’ll be okay. We are almost there. Want me to carry you?”

“I’d say yes, but I doubt you’d be able to pick me up. You are a literal twig.” Hoseok said, a teasing grin tugging at his lips, “besides, I can walk. We are almost there. I’m sure we’ll make it on time.”


	2. Nurse's Office

The sound of the school bell ringing in the not so far distance is enough for Hyungwon to once again take Hoseok by the hand and take off running. Hoseok lets out another whine, his shorter legs struggling to keep up with Hyungwon’s long, running strides. To Hyungwon, this child-like tendency of Hoseok is something he finds not only hilarious, but adorable, and he knows it’s only a matter of time before he finds himself falling for the black-haired male. A bubbly laugh escapes Hyungwon’s throat as the two make it to the school gates, although it is almost drowned out by Hoseok’s consistent whining and cries to stop.

“S-stop… stop laughing… at me.” Hoseok pants, his body nearly folding in half in exhaustion as soon as they stop running.

Hyungwon can only continue to laugh as heavy pants seep from between Hoseok’s clenched teeth. Hoseok turns his head slightly, arm immediately hitting Hyungwon in the thigh, his eyes narrowing as he glares at the taller. Hoseok’s actions only make Hyungwon laugh harder and Hoseok immediately straightens himself. Anger overtakes the exhaustion in his eyes and soon he is playfully hitting Hyungwon’s shoulder, shouting insults towards the taller in attempts to get him to stop laughing.

“Come on! We’re already late, stop laughing at me!” Hoseok pouts, continuing his assault on Hyungwon’s shoulder.

Hyungwon’s laughs slowly begin to falter, although he is now sat on the pavement, legs crossed and arms behind his back to prop him up. A heavy exhale leaves Hyungwon, a bright smile spreading across his lips as he looks to the pouting Hoseok, who was now standing farther away from him than he had been previously, his back turned to the taller. Hyungwon sighs lightly, pushing himself up off of the ground and making his way over to where Hoseok is pouting, his body still noticeably tired from running due to the rising-falling motion of his torso. Hyungwon, upon reaching Hoseok, wraps his arms around him and clasps his hands together around his tummy.

“I’m sorry baby…” He whispers, his warm breath contrasting with the morning chill against Hoseok’s already red ears.

Hoseok awkwardly places his hands over Hyungwon’s, trying to pry them apart and break free of his grip. The thinner’s hold, however, is surprisingly strong and Hoseok finds himself unable to squirm his way out of his death-like hold. Hyungwon hums slightly, swaying back and forth, moving Hoseok with him. Hoseok unwillingly feels a flutter in his heart, the feeling strong enough to give him to power to fall out of Hyungwon’s grip after jerking forward. Hoseok refuses to meet Hyungwon’s eyes, rather, he picks his bag up from the ground and runs into the school, confused by the fluttering of his heart.

Hoseok had known Hyungwon for barely an hour, yet somehow, the taller of the two managed to show affection towards him as if he had known him his whole life. Despite knowing nothing about the mysterious Chae Hyungwon that suddenly appeared on his doorstep that morning, his heart had continued to beat frantically, adding to Hoseok’s already confused state. Hoseok shakes his head, ridding the tall, attractive male from his thoughts as he runs to his class, not aware that Hyungwon was not far behind him.

Hoseok slowly opens the door to his classroom, hoping to be quite enough as to not get noticed by his teacher. His efforts, however, are proven futile when the class president, Im Changkyun, spots him. Changkyun immediately stands from his seat, eyes locking on Hoseok, who at the time had been tiptoeing to his desk in the back row.

“Look who decided to show up.” Changkyun laughs, his voice and gaze directing attention to Hoseok.

Hoseok’s face flushes red as most eyes in the class turn to look at him, including his teacher’s. His teacher sighs, rubbing her temple and causing her glass to bounce slightly on her nose. She opens her mouth to question why Hoseok is late, however, she sighs again as Hyungwon flies into the room at eighty miles-per-hour like the star track athlete he is. Hoseok is just as shocked to see Hyungwon run into the room, tripping over a chair in the process of running to the front of the classroom but not allowing it to stop him as he stumbles but continues on his way.  Hyungwon bows in apology, perhaps a little too aggressive as he does so, hitting his head on the teacher's desk as a result.

Several students laugh, a few gasping before laughing. Changkyun lets out a hysterical cackle, clapping his hands like a sea lion before his stone-cold ‘bad boy’ demeanor returns due to a few students looking at him strangely due to his not-very-class-president-like behavior that morning. Hoseok, however, just stares at Hyungwon in absolute shock as the taller immediately brings his hand to his head for a quick moment before lowering it once more, Hoseok not failing to see the traces of red blood on his fingers.

“Hyungwon- are- are you okay?” The teacher asks, absolutely horrified by the sight of the bowing boy in front of her as blood begins to form where he had hit his head.

Hyungwon nods, wiping the blood on his fingers on his pant leg before he stands up and speaks, “It’s my fault Hoseok is late, please don’t be upset with him.”

Their teacher sighs, “Hyungwon, go to the nurse. We will talk about this after class, Hoseok, you go with him. I’ll see you two after class.”

Hyungwon nods his head, ignoring the stinging pain and feeling of blood dripping from his forehead, and smiling at the thought that he gets to spend extra time with Hoseok, and get out of sitting through class. Hyungwon brings his hand to his forehead, wiping the blood with his sleeve and making his way down one of the aisles of desks, tossing his bag under the desk right next to Hoseok’s. To say Hoseok was confused would be an understatement, he was, in fact, questioning his whole entire life up until this point. Hoseok had been in the same class, with the same people, and the same teachers, for the past two years. How had Hoseok not noticed Hyungwon up until now?

Hoseok shook off the thought of the taller once more, not wanting to think of him more than he already had to. Sighing inaudibly Hoseok put his backpack on his seat, Hyungwon approaching him as he did so. Hoseok looked up, his eyes landing on Hyungwon’s chest and suddenly noticing that his tie was crooked. Hoseok huffed, his OCD kicking in as his hands reached for Hyungwon’s tie, quickly untying it and surprising Hyungwon.

“What are you doing?” Hyungwon says, his voice lower than it had been when talking previously, possibly due to not wanting other students to hear.

Hoseok remained quiet, eyes and hands focused on Hyungwon’s tie before he finished the knot, smiling in satisfaction when he did. “It was crooked.”

Hyungwon chuckled slightly, hand going to wipe his forehead once more with his sleeve, “Shall we?”

“I guess, I mean, we don’t have much of a choice. You’re a bloody mess.” Hoseok replied quietly, eyes flickering up to see Hyungwon’s injury, accidentally meeting eyes with him in the process.

Hoseok quickly looked away, suddenly feeling awkward with the taller. Hyungwon smiled slightly at Hoseok’s newfound shyness and grabbed his hand with the hand he hadn’t been using to wipe his forehead. Hoseok tensed upon feeling Hyungwon’s hand holding his own, hurrying the two of them out of the room before stopping in the hallway right outside the door.

Hoseok closed the door with his free hand before yanking his other hand away from Hyungwon’s, “What are you doing?” Hoseok hissed.

Hyungwon quirked an eyebrow in confusion, “Am I not allowed to hold my boyfriend’s hand?”

“We aren’t actually dating Hyungwon!” Hoseok sighed, running a hand through his hair before he proceeded to walk down the hall, “I already told you this! We’ve been through this! There’s no need to act when my parents aren’t around.”

Hyungwon’s footsteps quickly echoed down the hall as he caught up with Hoseok, “Well I don’t see why we shouldn’t. It will just make us more believable.”

Hoseok groaned loudly, looking in Hyungwon’s direction but refusing to meet his eyes, “I’m not gay, Hyungwon.”

Hyungwon sighed, “I still don’t see the problem! Just because we’re dating doesn’t mean you’re gay!”

“It doesn’t make me seem straight though! Now does it?” Hoseok spat, his voice slowly starting to rise in volume.

“Hoseok,” Hyungwon began, his voice firm and serious, “If you’re so concerned about not being gay, should we really be doing this?”

Hoseok drew in a deep breath, exhaling slowly as he stopped, “It’s not that I’m concerned about being gay, I just don’t want people to think I’m gay.”

“Why don’t you want people to think that? Are you scared?” Hyungwon asked, stopping and turning to face Hoseok.

“No, I just- I don’t know okay?” Hoseok sighed, squatting down and putting his head in his hands. “I don’t know what I am, or who I like, or what I like. I don’t want others to make that decision about me before I can make it for myself.”

Hyungwon hummed, walking over to Hoseok and squatting in front of him, his hand going to ruffle Hoseok’s hair, “It’s okay. I’m sorry, I’ll stop if you want me to.”

“I-” Hoseok began, lifting his head and locking eyes with Hyungwon, “Don’t stop… You’re- You’re right. Let’s just get you to the nurse before you get any bloodier than you already are.”

Hyungwon nodded his head, smiling as he ruffled Hoseok’s hair again and stood, holding out a hand and offering it to Hoseok. Hoseok returned the smile, though it wasn’t as bright as Hyungwon’s, and grabbed his hand. Hyungwon pulled Hoseok up before letting go of his hand, grabbing it once again when they began walking down the hall again. When the two arrived at the nurse’s office Hoseok was forced to sigh upon seeing the note on the door, not that he wanted to, but because his whole being was just that disappointed.

“Help yourself if you’re injured, the nurse is out today.” Hyungwon read aloud, ending the sentence with the same tone of disappointment Hoseok felt with his whole existence. “Maybe we should just go to the restroom and rinse it?”

Hoseok shook his head, reaching for the handle of the door before opening it, “They couldn’t even bother to turn the lights on. I can’t see a thing.”

“Good thing if you ask me, the light is starting to hurt my eyes,” Hyungwon muttered, stepping into the pitch-black room. “Besides, I doubt they could afford to keep lights on in the whole building all day.”

“They do it with the classrooms.” Hoseok scoffed, following after Hyungwon and holding onto his shirt so he didn’t get lost and fall over something, though it was more likely for Hyungwon to do that seeing as what had happened earlier that caused them to come to the nurse’s office in the first place. “I don’t see why they can’t do it here.”

Hoseok closed the door behind him, shutting out the small amount of light that had come from the hallway, “There should be a lamp in the far left corner of the room by the beds.” Hoseok said, recalling the last time he had gone to the nurse's office back in first year.

“Why don’t we just find a light switch?” Hyungwon said, bringing the rational decision into play.

“One, I don’t know where they are, but I know where that lamp is. Two, you said that light was starting to hurt your eyes, which honestly doesn’t sound good. The lamp has a red shade, or it used to at least, so the light should be dim enough to not cause you pain, but bright enough for me to see your head.” Hoseok explained, earning a sigh from Hyungwon.

“Okay, fine, let’s just find the lamp.” Hyungwon said, giving in to Hoseok’s dangerous idea of finding the lamp, “You don’t happen to your phone with you, do you?”

Hoseok is surprised by the question, but shakes his head ‘no’, forgetting the two are in complete darkness, “I, uh, I don’t have a phone.” He mutters in embarrassment.

“Oh.” Hyungwon simply says in response, continuing to lead Hoseok through the darkness. “Would you mind me asking why? I understand if it’s too personal.”

“We just can’t afford those kinds of things…” Hoseok replies, voice quiet.

“I think I found the lamp,” Hyungwon begins, hands knocking a few things around and he struggles to turn the lamp on. “Got it!” He cheers as a dim, soothing orange light fills part of the room.

Hoseok draws back one of the curtains that hides one of the beds and give privacy, “Sit down.”

Hyungwon does as Hoseok says and sits down on the bed, his long legs swinging back and forth, his feet gently scuffing against the floor. He watches Hoseok walk over to a cupboard, opening it and pulling out a bottle. Hoseok reads the bottle, quietly mumbling to himself things that Hyungwon can’t quite pick up before putting the bottle back and pulling out another. Hoseok reads over the bottle, a small smile gracing his features as he finds one of the things he was looking for. Hoseok puts the bottle on the counter below the cupboard before closing the cupboard and opening the one next to the one he was just in. He stands on his tiptoes to reach something on the very top shelf that is just out of his reach, causing Hyungwon to chuckle.

Hoseok snaps his head in Hyungwon’s direction, a glare present on his face that causes Hyungwon to laugh more, “I don’t have to help you. I’d stop laughing if I were you.”

Hyungwon snickers, “And I didn’t have to take the blame for you being late, yet here we are.”

“Technically it was your fault though, if you didn’t show up I wouldn’t have been late.” Hoseok pouted, his fingers finally brushing against the small washrag he had been reaching for.

“If I hadn’t shown up, you wouldn’t have someone to show your parents and cover up your lie with,” Hyungwon said, another laugh escaping him.

Hoseok huffed, not wanting to respond to Hyungwon, after all, what was he supposed to say? That he asked him out in panic and made up a stupid lie to hide his stupidity?  There was no way he’d ever admit that. So, instead, he continued to look through the cupboards, now searching for some cotton balls. Hoseok looked in the cupboard under the sink, finding exactly what he was looking for, spiders. Hoseok screamed, falling back from the shock he had just gone through and causing Hyungwon to look at him in concern. Hoseok drew in a deep breath, kicking the cupboard closed with his foot. Hoseok slowly gets back on his feet and resumes his search for cotton balls. Hoseok gives up on his search a few seconds later and decides to just use the rag.

Hoseok goes to the cupboard above the sink, getting a small plastic dish that he fills with warm water. He grabs the bottle from the counter, tucking it in the bend of his arm and holding it against his side before he grabs the wash rag. He walks over to where Hyungwon is sitting on the bed, being careful not to spill water as he does so. Upon getting to where Hyungwon was sitting, Hoseok placed the dish of water on the table beside the bed, wetting the corner of the rag. Sighing, Hoseok brushed Hyungwon’s hair away from his face and began gently dabbing away the blood and cleaning his wound. Hoseok wiped the blood that had dripped down Hyungwon’s face before dipping the corner of the rag back into the water, wring it out before he grabbed Hyungwon’s hand and began cleaning the blood off of it from wiping at his forehead.

Hoseok opens the bottle of antiseptic after rinsing and wringing out the rag once more, “This is going to sting a bit…” Hoseok begins, “although, it probably already stings.”

Hoseok touched the antiseptic soaked rag to Hyungwon’s cut forehead, earning a hiss from the taller. Hoseok made sure to clean the cut well before putting the rag to the side and straightening himself from his hunched state. He made his way back to the cupboard, reaching into the same one he had gotten the antiseptic from and getting out the first-aid kit. Hoseok sighed, making his way back to Hyungwon as opened up the kit. His eyes scanned over the various items ranging from wrappable bandages and band-aids to triple antibiotic cream and numbing cream. Hoseok grabbed one of the tubes of triple antibiotic cream, undoing the small cap and squeezing some onto his finger.

Hoseok gently rubbed the cream over Hyungwon’s cut, making sure it was rubbed in enough before he wiped his fingers on the rag. Hoseok then grabbed the numbing cream, placing a small amount on his finger and doing the same as he did with the triple antibiotic cream, once again wiping his fingers on the rag, this time on the wet part, however, due to not wanting his fingers to go numb.

“I’m going to use the bandage wrap, I don’t want you to go around looking stupid while we’re dating,” Hoseok said, a small laugh escaping him that emitted pure joy as he grabbed the roll of bandages.

Hyungwon laughed, “Okay babe, whatever you say…” he said with a playful wink.

Hoseok peeled at the bandage wrap, trying to get part of it to unroll, grinning in satisfaction when he did. Hoseok moved the roll closer to Hyungwon’s head before he began wrapping the bandage around it. Hyungwon took notice of Hoseok’s face under the orange light being cast from the lamp, noticing the focus that laced his features and concern that was hidden in his eyes and knitted between his eyebrows. The next thing Hyungwon noticed was the proximity between the two of them, a playful grin tugging at the corners of his lips.

“This is romantic.” Hyungwon stated, watching Hoseok intently for his reaction.

Hoseok simply scoffed as he continued to wrap the bandaging around Hyungwon’s head, being careful not to get his hair caught. Hoseok was surprised by how soft Hyungwon’s hair was and was almost saddened when he finished wrapping his head with the bandage, he could honestly play with it for hours. Hoseok gently kissed the center of Hyungwon’s forehead, earning a coo from the taller.

“How romantic and sweet~” Hyungwon swooned, watching as Hoseok’s cheeks tinted pink under the orange light,

“Shut up. Everyone knows kisses make everything better.” Hoseok pouted, turning away from Hyungwon and walking to a small freezer and grabbing an ice pack.

“Okay, cutie.” Hyungwon teased, winking at Hoseok with a playful smirk.

Hoseok quickly rose his hand in the air, threatening to throw the ice pack at the already injured Hyungwon. Hyungwon laughed, holding his hands in surrender as Hoseok neared him, handing him the icepack. Hyungwon held the ice pack to his forehead with one hand, using his other to pull Hoseok close to him and ultimately on top of him when he snaked his arm around his waist.

“Thank you, doctor, I don’t know how I’ll ever thank you~” Hyungwon teased, pressing his chest against Hoseok’s.

“Let go of me you fool!” Hoseok cried, squirming under Hyungwon’s grip, “We need to get back to class!”

Hyungwon hummed, falling back against the bed, pulling Hoseok down with him so that he was laying on top of him, “Don’t wanna… You’re warm.”

“Seriously Hyungwon, we need to get back to class before we get in trouble!” Hoseok whined, trying to push himself off of Hyungwon.

Hyungwon tightened his hold on Hyungwon, “Let’s just stay here until class is over, we can take a nap…”

“Hyungwon…” Hoseok whined, growing tired from fighting the hold of the taller.

“Please? My head hurts…” Hyungwon pleaded, moving the icepack and pressing his head into Hoseok’s shoulder.

“I-” Hoseok stammered, “F-Fine. I can’t say no without feeling mean now… But, can we at least lay down like normal people?”

Hyungwon hummed again, “But I still want you to lay on me, you’re warm and cozy.”

Hoseok scoffed, finally pushing himself up as Hyungwon loosened his grip on him. Hyungwon sat up, kicking off his shoes and readjusting himself on the bed before patting his chest, letting Hoseok know that he actually expected him to lay on him to keep him warm. Hoseok sighed, slipping off his shoes and climbing onto the small bed, squeaking in embarrassment when Hyungwon pulled him on top of him once more and wrapping his arms around him.

Hoseok grumbled, readjusting himself slightly, being careful not to hurt the skinny male beneath him as he moved his obviously heavier, muscular body, “Just how hard did you hit your head.”

Hyungwon let out a breathy laugh, “I don’t know… Night baby, love you.”

“It’s not even night!!” Hoseok whined, burying his face into Hyungwon’s chest in defeat, not bothering to care about the words Hyungwon had quietly mumbled as he quickly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Not The Only One

 

 

Hoseok doesn’t know when it was that he fell asleep, however, he is awoken by the sound of the bell ringing. As the sound of the bell passes, Hoseok’s ears tune into the sounds of Hyungwon’s soft snores. Hoseok smiled to himself slightly, mind still fogged with sleep as he buries his face back into Hyungwon’s chest, savoring the warmth against his cheeks from the taller’s body. Hyungwon releases a small murmur in his sleep, his grip tightening around Hoseok as his body shifted slightly. The side of Hoseok’s face is pressed against Hyungwon’s firm chest as he yawns, vision finally coming into focus enough for him to see the time on the clock.

Hoseok squinches his eyes, making sure he’s seeing the time right, he turns his head to look at Hyungwon’s face the best he can due to being squeezed against him. He watches as his nostrils slowly and gently flare with each intake of breath, suddenly aware of how his chest rises and falls beneath him. Hoseok sighs quietly, looking at the peaceful expression of the sleeping male, memories of before their nap suddenly rushing back to him. Though Hoseok can’t clearly see Hyungwon’s forehead due to the taller’s messy, sleep-ruffled hair, he can see the smallest amount of white bandaging peeking past his ear, where the taller’s hair was cut shorter.

He thinks back to how the only reason Hyungwon was injured was that he had tried to cover for him and take the blame, despite both of them being late. With the thought comes a small smile, and a part of him that doesn’t want to wake Hyungwon up and just wants to let him rest. Which Hoseok does, his head once again landing softly on his chest as he closes his eyes. The two had been through a more than eventful morning and had only known each other for roughly three and a half hours. Yet Hoseok finds himself able to fall asleep rather easily in the arms of the taller, and for the first time that morning, Hoseok feels as if he’s done something right.

Right, however, he was not. This was evident to him when he had awoken to the sound of a loud thud. Hoseok tiredly lifts his head, looking in the direction he thought the sound had come from. Im Changkyun stands roughly ten feet away from the bed, various texts books scattered around his feet, telling Hoseok that the sound he had heard was Changkyun dropping the books on the floor. As Hoseok's eyes begin to focus he is able to see the tall, thin woman behind Changkyun standing at the door. That woman was no other than their teacher, and she looked anything but pleased. Hoseok maneuvered around Hyungwon’s torso, putting his arms at the sides of his body before pushing himself up the best he could in his tired state.

Their teacher’s hands move to her hips as her eyebrows crease on her forehead. Changkyun has a grin on his face, one that screams mischief. Hoseok blinks his eyes, trying his best to rid the sleep that weighs down his body. Though, it’s rather hard when Hyungwon opens his eyes, the quiet murmur of ‘mornin’ baby’ leaving his lips before his eyes are even open completely. Hoseok turns his head away from Changkyun and their teacher, his eyes meeting Hyungwon’s. Only then does he realize how strange the position they're in must look. Hoseok is sprawled across Hyungwon, Hyungwon’s arms wrapped around him, Hoseok’s arms pinning Hyungwon down from getting up. Hyungwon’s sleepy expression looked at Hoseok endearingly, not yet noticing the total-freak-out expression on Hoseok’s face.

“Hey baby,” Hyungwon began, a small yawn slipping past his lips. “Sleep well?”

“Oh I’m sure he did,” Changkyun hissed, grin still tugging at the corners of his lips as he spat words in both Hyungwon and Hoseok’s general direction, “You two have skipped class all day.”

Hyungwon blinked, turning his head to where Changkyun’s voice came from, his ears instantly turning red as he released Hoseok from his arms, his words from earlier playing back in his mind. Their teacher pursed her lips, looking to the two of them expectantly, waiting for one of them to start explaining and for the two to separate from each other. Hoseok slowly lifted his body up, though immediately regretted it and quickly laid himself back down. Hyungwon looked at Hoseok questioningly.

“It’s… awkward…” Hoseok grumbled quietly, the tips of his ears turning pink.

Hyungwon shook his head slightly, propping himself up onto his elbows, although it was hard with Hoseok’s weight on top of him, “Just… sit on my lap when I get up, don’t look at them unless necessary…” Hyungwon whispered into Hoseok’s ear.

Hyungwon’s body slowly started to rise into a sitting position, Hoseok’s legs going next to Hyungwon’s thighs as he uncomfortably straddled him. Hyungwon inhaled, loud enough for Hoseok to hear him, before exhaling quietly, Hoseok feeling Hyungwon’s chest move against his. Hoseok buried his head into the crook of Hyungwon’s neck, feeling as his chest would rise and fall and how his throat would vibrate as he began to speak.

“It’s my fault.” Hyungwon began, earning an eye roll from Changkyun and a questionable shuffle from Hoseok, “Hoseok didn’t want to skip class, but I begged him to. I forced him to stay here with me.”

Changkyun scoffed, kneeling down to pick up his textbooks before made his way out of the room, not caring to mind his teacher by the door as he ran his shoulder into hers. Their teacher sighed, fingers pinching the bridge of her nose before she pushed up her glasses.

“Would you two boys care to explain what it is you have been doing?” She asks, her figure tight as straight as she stands by the door, not bothering to go after Changkyun, as it was already a lost cause.

“Hyungwon didn’t feel well…” Hoseok muttered, his face still in the crook of Hyungwon’s neck

“Hoseok, stop talking,” Hyungwon whispered under his breath, “We were sleeping. I didn’t feel well, so I asked Hoseok to stay with me. I didn’t want to be alone.”

Their teacher let out a sigh, “Hyungwon, next time one of you should notify me. You two haven’t been in class all day and it’s already sixth period. Not only that, but the two of you arrived late this morning. To top it all of, Hyungwon, you have been skipping school for the past week. No one even called you in stating you were sick.”

“I’m sorry…” Hyungwon muttered, his head hanging slightly.

“Whatever the case may be, Hyungwon, one and a half hour detention today after school. Hoseok, cleaning duty for today.”

“Yes, ma’am…” Hoseok said, a sad tone in his voice as he spoke.

“How about you give me two hours detention? I’ll clean the classroom too.” Hyungwon asked, his hand going to hold Hoseok’s.

“I-” Their teacher began, “alright, fine. Since you are so concerned about taking the blame, fine. Just this once. Detention will be held in room 113 today.”

“Hyu-” Hoseok began quietly before getting cut off by their teacher.

“I expect you boys to be in class within five minutes.” Their teacher stated before she turned to leave the room, stopping just as her foot was out the door, “I mean it.”

Hoseok removed himself from Hyungwon shortly after the teacher left, his knees wobbling as he stood. Hoseok let out a small hiss, bending over slightly to rub his knees before straightening himself and sliding on his shoes. Hoseok heard Hyungwon shuffle behind him, meaning he was more than likely getting off of the bed. Hoseok stepped forward once his shoes were on, giving Hyungwon room to stand before he felt arms around his waist.

“Don’t be mad Hoseok…” Hyungwon muttered, resting his chin on his shoulder, “I know you are, but please don’t be.”

Hoseok sighed, pulling his way through Hyungwon’s arms before he turned around, putting his head on Hyungwon’s shoulder. Hyungwon moved his hand, bringing it to Hoseok’s cheek. Hoseok frowned slightly, his hand going over Hyungwon’s before he spoke.

“I'm grateful… Really, I am.” Hoseok began, moving his head from Hyungwon’s shoulder. “But I’m here too.” Hoseok said, squeezing Hyungwon’s hand, “You’re not the only one in this relationship. I’m here too, it’s you and me. We’re in this together, so please don’t take the blame all the time.”

Hyungwon nodded his head, cupping Hoseok’s cheek and placing a small kiss on his forehead, “I know, I’m sorry.”

Hoseok pulled away, a small smile on his face that made Hyungwon’s heart skip a beat, “It’s okay, let’s just get to class. We’ve clearly missed enough already, you delinquent.”

Hyungwon chuckled as he slipped his shoes on, “I’m your delinquent.”

“Yeah, I guess you are.” Hoseok said with a light laugh before Hyungwon’s hand took his own and the two went to class.

By the time class was over, Hoseok was already ready for another nap, and the same could more than likely be said about Hyungwon, who was face down on his desk. A groan escaped Hyungwon’s lips before he sighed, looking to Hoseok with a pitiful expression. Hoseok gave Hyungwon a small smile, holding his hand out for him to hold. Hyungwon’s gaze fell to Hoseok’s hand, a large smile spreading across his face.

“Now you’re offering your hand?” Hyungwon asked, smile still playing at the corners of his lips.

Hoseok nodded, taking Hyungwon’s hand before standing, slinging his backpack over his shoulder with his other hand, “Come on, you have detention you need to get to.”

“Well, I wish I didn’t…” Hyungwon grumbled, his eyes refusing to meet Hoseok’s, “We were supposed to go on a date.”

Hoseok chuckled, a shy smile overtaking his lips, “I mean… I can- I can stay. If you still want to go on the date, that is…”

A smile formed on Hyungwon’s face, “Hoseok, you don’t need to do that. I mean, I have to stay for two hours and clean the classroom.”

Hoseok sighed, “I… alright…”

Hoseok and Hyungwon left the classroom, Hoseok about to go his own way when Hyungwon grabbed his wrist, “Wait.”

Hoseok turned his head, hair bouncing slightly, “What’s up?”

Hyungwon dropped his backpack from his shoulder, kneeling as he fished around in it for a while, “Take it.”

Hoseok stared at the phone in Hyungwon’s hand in confusion, “Excuse you?”

“The phone, take it.” Hyungwon said, holding the phone out to Hoseok, “That way we can stay in contact outside of school.”

“Hy- Hyungwon- I can’t do that….” Hoseok stammered, pushing the phone back towards Hyungwon.

“Take it Hoseok, I insist.” Hyungwon began, his eyes soft as he spoke, “besides, it’s just a spare. Backup in case my phone was to die and there was an emergency.”

“I-... Fine…” Hoseok gave in, his voice quiet in defeat.

“I can get the charger to you tomorrow. The pin is four, three, seven, six. My regular number should already be in there. Feel free to text whenever, I’ll try my best to answer right away or as soon as I can.”

Hoseok chuckled, his voice quiet as he spoke, “Okay… Thanks mom.”

Hyungwon scoffed a laugh brushing past his lips as he pulled Hoseok into a quick hug, kissing him on the forehead, “I’ll see you when I get out, maybe we can go on a walk tonight…”

Hoseok nodded, smile spreading across his lips once more, “I’d like that.”

Hyungwon waved slightly as Hoseok turned to go the opposite way down the hall, “See you later, love.”

Hyungwon watched as Hoseok’s back grew smaller the further he went down the hall. He continued to watch, a smile on his face as he watched Hoseok turn down a flight of stairs. Hyungwon pulled his phone out of his pocket, smiling as he slung his backpack over his shoulder again and made his way into room 113. Hyungwon set his phone a desk, throwing his bag under the chair as he sat down. Staring at his hand, Hyungwon curled and uncurled his fingers, thumb grazing over the palm of his hand.

His hand radiated a small heat, as if he could still feel Hoseok’s against his own, his smile remaining on his face and only growing as he continued to think about the other. Hyungwon was snapped out of his Hoseok filled thoughts by the screen of his phone glowing. Hyungwon’s hand reached for his phone, unlocking it and checking the new message that he had gotten, which was from none other than Hoseok.

‘Seeing as you won’t get out until around 5:00-5:30, wanna grab a bite to eat?’ Hyungwon read the message, his smile continuing to tug at his lips as his fingers danced across his screen, typing out a reply.

‘I’d love to, nothing too crazy though.” Hyungwon smiled as he read Hoseok’s reply.

‘Of course, I’m not made of money. Maybe fast food? Cup noodles? Something simple.’ Reading over Hoseok’s message made Hyungwon crave something, something he hadn’t had since he was a small child.

‘Fries.’ Hyungwon sent, following it up with another quick message, ‘I really want fries now.’

‘We’ll get fries then, there’s a McDonalds nearby.’ Hyungwon smiles at Hoseok’s reply, looking forward to their plans after detention is over for him.

‘Can’t wait. See you in a few hours babe.’ Hyungwon sends, putting his phone down as the teacher walks into the room as detention begins.

Hyungwon sighs, putting his head on his desk as the teacher goes through the lecture he’s already heard enough times before to memorize it completely.

“No phones, no computers unless it's for school work and you have my permission, no talking, no talking with friends over the computer, no music. Either work, sit silently, or sleep.” The teacher instructs before he sat at the desk in the front of the room. “One bathroom break per student, you are expected to come back within three minutes. If you don’t come back and you skip you will have another detention that is ten minutes longer. With that said, I hope this makes you think about your decisions and I hope I don’t see you here again like I do with… some… people…”

Hyungwon lifts his head slightly to find the teacher staring right at him, leading him to scoff, “Way to be subtle Mr. Han.”

Hyungwon rolled his eyes slightly before folding his arms on his desk and once again putting his head down. His thoughts began to drift back to Hoseok, how his cheeks would cause his eyes to crinkle when he smiled, how warm he was, how nice his hand felt in Hyungwon’s, how his ears would turn red when he was embarrassed, how easy he was to tease, how his laugh was like music to Hyungwon’s ears, and how he could listen to the male talk for the rest of his life without ever growing bored. Hyungwon smiled against his arms, wondering if it was possible to fall for someone you met not even ten hours ago.


End file.
